Consumers use tissue products for a wide variety of applications. For example, various types of tissue products may be used, such as facial tissues, bath tissues, paper towels, napkins, wipes, etc. In many instances, various types of liquid-based compositions, such as softening compositions, lotions, friction reducing agents, adhesives, strength agents, etc., are also applied to one or tissue webs of the tissue product. For example, a tissue web is often softened through the application of a chemical additive (i.e., softener). However, one problem associated with some liquid-based compositions is the relative difficulty in uniformly applying the composition to the tissue web of the tissue product. Moreover, many application methods are relatively inefficient and thus may result in substantial waste of the composition being applied.
For instance, many softeners are made as an emulsion containing a particular solids content in solution. However, such liquid-based compositions are often difficult to adequately apply to a tissue web. In particular, when applying such a liquid-based composition, the tissue web can become undesirably saturated, thereby requiring the tissue web to be dried. Moreover, it is also difficult to uniformly spread the liquid-based composition on a tissue web in such a manner to provide adequate surface area coverage. In addition, some softeners contain components that cause the liquid-based composition to be formed as a solid or semisolid. To facilitate application of these liquid-based compositions onto a tissue product, extensive heating may be required. Moreover, even after extensive heating, it may nevertheless be difficult to uniformly apply the composition to the tissue surface.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved method of applying a liquid-based composition to a tissue web.